i_chufandomcom-20200223-history
Tsubaki Rindo/Homepage Lines 3
|3Jan1= For new year's my house always does a mochi pounding competition. My mochi is delicious, y'know? |3Jan2= The hand and lip cream is so slippery, I hate it. |3Jan3= Happy new year. Shall we do our first temple visit of the year and drink some sake while at it? |3Feb1= I received chocolate from Kanna with "Tsuba-nii I love you" written on top... Oh god, I'm about to cry. |3Feb2= The forest wrapped in snow makes for a wonderful scenery. |3Mar1= Hey! Let's go play some soccer since it's gotten warmer! |3Mar2= What if we do a night live surrounded by the cherry blossoms? That's a possibility! |3Mar3= Until what age did you celebrate Hinamatsuri? |3Mar4= Thank you for the chocolate. Of course, this is Honmei, right? |3Mar5= Producer, here's my return gift. Treat this bracelet with care. |3Apr1= I lied to Toya once in the past and went through hell. He's the only one I won't lie to. |3Apr2= Drinking sake and relaxing on the veranda isn't so bad. Want to join me too? |3Apr3= Rindo speaking. I'll charge into the enemy base! Follow me! |3May1= Eating hotpot during this season isn't bad either. Let's see, what hotpot should I prepare this time? |3May2= May is easy to pass. Wanna do some running together? |3May3= Children's day, huh... I hope Kanna is doing well... |3Jun1=Some hydrageas were blooming at the school entrance. It reminded me of the garden in my house... |3Jun2=Producer, let me under your umbrella. |3Jul1= We'll play watermelon splitting! Alright! Is everyone ready?! |3Jul2= The end of an outdoor live needs fireworks, doesn't it? |3Jul3= So that's the Milky Way. It really looks like a river. |3Aug1 = Tatsumi, why did you suddenly say you want to go out and play? Just what happened? |3Aug2 = When I light sparklers, I think, "Summer is almost over, huh." |3Sep1=Sake and tsukimi dangos made by Toya. This is all I need for moon viewing! |3Sep2=To think I, the magistrate of hotpot, would fall behind the other two… Wait isn't this too spicy?! |3Oct1= Tatsumi and Aoi are fighting again? Just shows how close they are. |3Oct2= Look, the mountain is dyed in red. It looks like Tatsumi! |3Oct3= Do you want my candy too, Producer? |3Nov1= The floor here looks strange... Ah, it's Satsuki's doing. As they say, let sleeping dogs lie. |3Nov2=Hey, Producer. Temperatures are dropping so make sure to wear more clothes. |3Dec1= What gift should I get for Kanna... |3Dec2= Hot pot tastes better during winter! |3Dec3= I have a gift for you. It's Christmas today, right? |3Dec4= Great job this year. I'll make the next one a good year too. |Clip3Jan1 = |Clip3Jan2 = |Clip3Jan3 = |Clip3Feb1 = |Clip3Feb2 = |Clip3Mar1 = |Clip3Mar2 = |Clip3Mar3 = |Clip3Mar4 = |Clip3Mar5 = |Clip3Apr1 = |Clip3Apr2 = |Clip3Apr3 = |Clip3May1 = |Clip3May2 = |Clip3May3 = |Clip3Jun1 = |Clip3Jun2 = |Clip3Jul1 = |Clip3Jul2 = |Clip3Jul3 = |Clip3Aug1 = |Clip3Aug2 = |Clip3Sep1 = |Clip3Sep2 = |Clip3Oct1 = |Clip3Oct2 = |Clip3Oct3 = |Clip3Nov1 = |Clip3Nov2 = |Clip3Dec1 = |Clip3Dec2 = |Clip3Dec3 = |Clip3Dec4 = }} Category:Tsubaki Rindo Category:Lines